


Buttons and Frills

by lanalucy



Series: Academy Frakbuddies [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Frak Buddies, Pre-Canon, Premature Ejaculation, Remix, Self-Humiliation, Uniform Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing adventures of Kara and Helo at the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons and Frills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753944) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



> Expansion/remix of my bsg_kink ficlet Inspection.

“Dammit, Helo! You were in such a hurry the other night, you tore one of the buttons off my dress uniform.”

“ _ **I**_ was in a hurry? Kara, if you were in any bigger a hurry, I’d have been naked before we even hit the front door of the dorm.”

“Doesn't change the fact that I’m missing a button because of you. I won’t pass inspection today if they notice, and I get demerits in my file just fine on my own.”

“Well, I’d trade jackets with you, but you could wear mine as a dress.” Helo spaced out for a moment; she _had_ worn his jacket as a dress recently - commando.   _Gods_.  He snapped back into the real world with a vicious pinch on his arm.

“Focus, Helo. I don’t know how to sew on a button, so you’d better hope no one looks too closely at my jacket. If they ding me for this, you are gonna owe me. Big.”

Helo sighed. Whatever he ended up owing Kara was sure to be embarrassing, but after the other night, oh. so. worth it.   _I should come up with something on my own even if she doesn't get caught with a missing button - something just uncomfortable enough to satisfy her need for payback_.

Kara came home from the gym to find just about every girl in the dorm tittering in the hall outside her door. She pushed through them all to find Karl sitting beside her desk, wearing nothing but a ruffled apron, sewing a button on her jacket, in full view of everyone. She stared at him as she kicked the door shut.

“You look good in frills, Karl. I should make you wear them more often.”  

 _Does she always have to sound like she’s been screaming my name?  I can’t think when she sounds like that._  “It’s kinda sexy.” She planted a wet, sloppy kiss on him and backed across the room. “Stand up. I want to get the full effect.”

He put her jacket on the desk as he stood up, then turned to face Kara. She had that look in her eye, the one that had provoked him into all but ripping off her uniform the other night. She stood there for a moment, mesmerized, then sauntered toward him, stripping on the way.

“I was going to take a shower so we could go eat, but I think dinner is going to have to wait.” Kara reached up to kiss him, pushing him in the direction of the bed until his calves hit the edge and he fell back. She clambered in after him and shoved his hand between her legs.   _OK. Either that was a whole different kind of good workout, or.... Thank the gods for sisters. And that is the last time I think of my sisters while Kara Thrace has her hands down my...apron._

Kara apparently _really_ liked him in the apron and nothing else, as she was all but begging him to frak her, _RFN_ , in very short order.  Since she’d been talking to him whenever she wasn’t kissing him, he was fairly frantic himself.   _Slow down, Karl.  Tease her.  It might kill you, but make her work for it_.  

He stopped his hand’s frenzied movements between her legs and lightened his touch to a barely-there glide over her thighs, her hips, her stomach, her breasts.  Kara was not happy at the change.  “Stop teasing me, Karl.  Frak me now, or I’ll never give you another one of those blow jobs you like so much.”  

 _Oh, Karl.  You are well and truly whipped, and you both know it._  He leaned over her and took a breast in his mouth and started grinding his thumb on her clit just the way she liked.  His pointer and middle fingers entered her and between the three movements, all she said for a minute or two was his name, and it took every bit of his concentration to keep from spurting all over her thigh like a twelve-year-old.   _She definitely does not need to know that she can probably make you come just by talking to you_.

When she orgasmed, he kissed her and shoved into her, didn’t bother with anything even remotely approaching finesse.  To his mortification, he _was_ a twelve-year-old boy today; it was over in less than thirty seconds. _At least I got her off first._

Kara recovered first and he felt her chuckle ripple through him, starting with his cock.  “You like the sound of my voice, Karl?”  He froze.   _Please tell me I did not say that out loud. Pleasepleaseplease_.  “Think I can talk you to a happy ending?”   _Frak_.  He hardened again inside her, but didn’t answer out loud.  “Reeeally?” she teased in a sultry voice.  “In the name of scientific exploration, I think we should find out.”  

Turned out she could, and it didn’t even have to be sexy.  He got off to her reciting the Colonial Constitution in his ear.


End file.
